Aprender a amarte
by Hanabi Inuzuka
Summary: -Por-por favor no lo hagas –respondió la Hyuga, con nuevas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. Al notar el desconcierto de Naruto, aclaró- por favor no…no me re-rechaces, no hoy-/-¿Y quién te dijo que te iba a rechazar/ Porque a veces no todo es lo que parece/– tus labios tienen sabor a fresa dattebayo, me gusta./


Título: Aprender a amarte

Pareja: NarutoxHinata

Fanfic/**One-shot**/Drabble

Advertencia: Spoiler del manga 614-615

Disclaimer: Lo personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama

* * *

><p>Entrada la noche, bajo la enorme luna, mientras suaves gotas de lluvia caían sobre el suelo, se podía distinguir la figura de una mujer. Esta caminaba sin rumbo alguno, con su hermoso cabello negro, casi azulado, cayendo por los lados, sus grandes ojos perla ahora rojos por las lágrimas derramadas.<p>

Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con una gran pared, subió la vista y observó, sorprendida, el lugar al que había llegado… "El Muro de los Caídos". Allí estaban todos los nombres de aquellas personas, aquellos héroes, que habían dado fielmente la vida por su aldea, que se habían sacrificado por su bienestar.

De pronto cristalinas gotas salían de sus preciosos y llamativos ojos, que ahora yacían vacíos. Se negaba a creerlo, no podía ser verdad, no quería que fuese verdad.

Su vista estaba posada en un nombre y solo un nombre

Neji Hyuga

Su primo, su casi hermano, aquel hombre con el que había compartido grandes momentos en su vida, discusiones, alegrías, llantos, sonrojos, todo…y él… él ya no estaba allí, ya no estaba con ella.

Y de repente, un desgarrador grito salió de su garganta, descargándose, expresando su ira, su tristeza, su pérdida. Porque sí, el día en el que Neji murió, una parte de si, una parte de su corazón también lo hizo.

-Lo siento –decía la ojiperla -lo siento…lo siento- repetía, una y otra vez. Con un tono de voz lastimero.

-Hinata-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? Falta poco para la ceremonia, todo el clan está preocupado- y haciendo acto de presencia, apareció Naruto, que al ver que ella no respondía decidió voltearla para verla mejor sin embargo quedó impresionado al verla llorando como si se le fuese el mundo, con la mirada perdida y la cabeza gacha.

-No es justo…no debería ser así-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –dijo algo conmocionado y es que no todo los días a la Hyuga llorando, desmoronándose poco a poco.

-¿Cómo se supone que me convierta en líder si no puedo proteger a mi gente, a las personas que quiero? -Naruto la miró sorprendido, sabiendo el rumbo que aquella conversación estaba tomando. Él también se sentía culpable, la guerra se había formado por él, la gente se había sacrificado por él pero también sabía que ese era el deber de un shinobi .

-Hinata-chan tú me protegiste a mí, me salvaste tres veces, de no haber sido por ti yo hubiera aceptado unirme a Obito y Madara, gracias a ti estoy vivo, todos lo estamos-

-¡¿Pero por qué el?! ¡¿Por qué Neji-nii?! ¡No es justo, nada es justo, debería haber sido yo , mi nombre debería estar aquí!-

-¡No digas eso ttebayo! –Y en un arranque de impulsividad, la abrazó, fue algo brusco, improvisado, estrechándola en sus brazos con fuerza, no quería perderla, no a ella, no cuando estaba descubriendo nuevos sentimientos, cuando todo en su mente se estaba aclarando- ¡Deja de decir tonterías Hinata-chan! ¡No te vas a ir de mi lado! ¡No te lo permitiré!

-Na-Naruto-kun –No saben cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, segundos, minutos, horas, no lo saben pero poco le importaban, en ese instante, para ellos el tiempo se detuvo.

La lluvia paró y con ello las lágrimas de ella se fueron. Ahora venía la parte más difícil para Naruto. Afrontar la confesión que ella hizo durante la invasión de Pain y ya tenía la respuesta pensada.

-Hinata-chan –La separó un poco de sí mismo para ver su cara pero al segundo se arrepintió al notar la falta de calor que el cuerpo de ella emanaba- necesitamos hablar…de lo que me confesaste –al momento que dijo eso sintió que la ojiperla se había tensionado sin embargo el prosiguió- Sé que te debo una respuesta y tal vez éste no sea el mejor momento pero realmente necesito hacerlo, no puedo esperar más-

-Por-por favor no lo hagas –respondió la Hyuga, con nuevas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. Al notar el desconcierto de Naruto, aclaró- por favor no…no me re-rechaces, no hoy-

-¿Y quién te dijo que te iba a rechazar? Escucha, puede que aún no te ame como tú a mí pero admito que me gustas y mucho. Solo necesito que me des una oportunidad. Quiero intentarlo, quiero enamorarme de ti –Una vez dicho esto se fue acercando lentamente a una atónita Hinata, hasta que sus labios chocaron. El ritmo lo puso Naruto, fue algo lento, torpe, dudoso, pero lleno de sentimientos. Era el choque del frío y el calor, de dos gustos completamente distintos. Tardaron unos segundos en separarse, terminando por degustarse el uno al otro. Viendose los dos a los ojos, él sorprendiéndose de que ella no se había desmayado y ella encantada al ver a Naruto sonrojado, se veía tan tierno.

-Fresa –el Uzumaki fue el primero en romper el silencio que se había formado – tus labios tienen sabor a fresa dattebayo, me gusta.

Y ahora sí, la Hyuga se desmayó.

* * *

><p>-Estamos todos aquí, para celebrar a la nueva líder del Clan Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, y con ella la nueva era del clan en donde la prosperidad, la unión y la fuerza nos llevarán adelante, siempre adelante. ¡Viva la gran líder Hinata Hyuga! –anunció su padre, Hiashi.<p>

¡Viva! –gritaron todos al unísono

-Viva -susurró Naruto, que la miraba fijamente, haciéndola sonrojar. Y es que sabía que ahora todo mejoraría. Tendrían sus altos y bajos pero con esfuerzo lo superarían porque si algo le había quedado claro luego del beso es que quizás no le costara tanto aprender a amarla, eso y que se había vuelto adicto a sus besos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong>

**Holii! Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot, sé que todavía no soy una gran escritora pero creo –repito, creo- que mejoré un poco de la última vez. Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía –aunque el Word diga que no, estoy segura de que alguna que otra debo tener-**

**Respecto al título…que puedo decir, nunca fui buena en esto o en los summary, a mí no me gustó mucho pero bueno, es tarde y la inspiración me dio una patada en la cara e.e**

**ANTES DE DESPEDIRME –lo pongo en mayúscula para que sepan que es importante- quiero hacerles una pregunta y necesito que por favor la contesten en un review. ¿Ustedes piensan que deba hacer una continuación? Sería como un prólogo, ya tengo todo pensado, me faltaría escribirlo, subirlo y listo. Quiero saber su opinión así que no duden en comentar, recuerden, críticas constructivas y nada de insultos.**

**Sin nada más que agregar me despido.**

**Maguita**


End file.
